<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Business Purposes (Kyoya Ootori x NB Reader) by the_lonely_pizza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679373">Business Purposes (Kyoya Ootori x NB Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lonely_pizza/pseuds/the_lonely_pizza'>the_lonely_pizza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Enby reader, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, NB reader - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Teasing, ohshc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lonely_pizza/pseuds/the_lonely_pizza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After finishing high school, Kyoya works to take his seat at the head of the Ootori family business. However, something, or SOMEONE, distracts him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ootori Kyouya/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Business Purposes (Kyoya Ootori x NB Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Surely, you don't think I wish to be here." said the tall, silky black haired boy with glasses. He pushed the metal glasses up the bridge of his nose before continuing. "I am only doing what is best for myself, I'd rather you don't catch feelings."</p><p>He hadn't even bothered to cast you a side glance, and that made your face scrunch up in sour distaste.</p><p>"Why would I catch feelings?" You sounded offended, immediately wishing to take your words back.</p><p>"Well, based on past experiences, I realized more often than not, people end up catching feelings while working with me." He pushed his glasses up again. "I simply warn them beforehand to avoid being blamed for the outcome."</p><p>His fingers were putting numbers into a calculator the whole time, and his eyes remained on the paper in his arms. You gulped before taking a seat on the ivory linen sofa.</p><p>"As you hopefully already know, I am here on behalf of the Ootori family. My name is Kyoya Ootori, but you will call me Ootori." As he said that, he shot you a cold and demanding stare. It sent a slight shiver down your spine, causing a dumbfounded expression to seep into your face. "Is that understood?" he scoffed.</p><p>"Yes, Ootori-san."</p><p>As soon as those words left your mouth, you swore you could have heard a small chuckle muffled by his serious demeanor. Maybe the robot known as Kyoya Ootori had a soft spot. Doesn't everyone?</p><p>Your mind wandered into dreamland, and the boy hardly even noticed. Why were you here again? He seems to be doing just fine on his own...</p><p>"If you're wondering why you're here, don't come to me for answers." You held back a gasp, could he read minds? "Judging by your facial expression, I think it is important to mention that I did not request for you to be here. That was your mother's doing. I believe it had something to do with a business deal, but that has been taken to the higher ups as of now."</p><p>"Okay then, I assume that is my queue to leave.." you headed for the large, white doors lined with silver designs.</p><p>Before your hand could reach the knob, another's hand pressed onto yours. You turn quickly to see Kyoya Ootori standing before you, one arm reaching for your hand, pressing it up against the doorknob, and the other flat against the door, a few inches from your face. Stunned, you tried to question him, but no sentence could be formed.</p><p>"You still have.." He moved his right hand from the door to check his clearly expensive watch. "one more hour. Our families agreed on this, so we must comply."</p><p>"Oh, I just thought because-" You shuddered as he placed his free hand around your waist.</p><p>"Don't get the wrong idea." He pulled you away from the door and back towards the couch.</p><p>"Of course, I won't."</p><p>He sighed as he sat back down, picking up his notebook once again. A few minutes passed by, but it felt like an eternity.</p><p>"I'm bored." You complained.</p><p>"Of course you are." He paid you little to no attention, despite your whining about boredom.</p><p>You scooted closer to his side of the couch and peered over his shoulder to watch him fiddle with a pen in front of a blank sheet of notebook paper. He turned his head to the side, smiled slyly, and put his office supplies down.</p><p>"Do you need something?" He asked. His voice was much different, the condescending tone had disappeared and his words were now soft and understanding.</p><p>"Just this." you say as you push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Thank you." He didn't return to his work. Instead, he waited for your response. And you waited for his. Neither of you spoke, so instead, you reached for his hand the same way he reached for yours by the door. He immediately swept his hand away from the couch, placed it on your shoulder, and with the slightest amount of pressure, tilted you backwards onto the soft couch cushions. Before your head hit the couch, his other hand moved underneath you to catch it.</p><p>The very moment when your head pressed into his hand as you laid back on the couch, you could feel your heart skip a beat. Maybe two. Maybe three! Your gaze landed on his face, his expression soft, and welcoming. You could practically see the roses flying around him like in a romance anime!</p><p>"And what made you think you could do that?" he asked playfully.</p><p>You could feel yourself shrinking into a cocoon of embarrassment as his body leaned in closer to yours. Hiding it was impossible, your cheeks were already flushed and your eyes were wide. He pushed his glasses up once more, before leaning in closer. Your insides jumped in surprise when his waist brushed against yours. You scrunched your toes, trying to hide your lust. His grip on your hair tightened and the friction between you two grew. The look in his eyes seemed that of a distracted young boy. But, Kyoya Ootori was a business man, so what could distract him so quickly?</p><p>With a small creak coming from the large door, you and him shuffled to look normal. Thankfully you were back to the way you were before by the time the second oldest Ootori brother came in.</p><p>"I realize the change of plans was sudden, however I do believe that your partnership could benefit the both of us, and Kyoya, keep up the good work. Father might even consider promoting you next time."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>